dark_defendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Dead Justice
Dead Justice was formerly Scorpio's second protoge. However, he left the role after the War of Brigstone. He first appeared in LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame, and will apparently return in LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark. Description Dead Justice is an adult with a zombie-like face, grey and gruesome. LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Clothes He wears a beige jacket with a brown bandolier with twenty holders on each side, holding various types of bullet. He also wore a black fedora, and black trousers with a red sash around his waist alongside two throwing stars. Facial Decay His face flesh is pale grey and his eyes are pale yellow and blank. However these are merely contact lenses put in to intimidate. His hair is short, black and spiky at the front. LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Clothes In the sequel, Dead Justice wears a black shirt underneath a dark brown trenchcoat. He wears a black fedora. Facial Decay Scorpio says to him that he still looks "relatively" handsome despite his greying skin, but he eventually loses his looks when Lord Nebula strikes his face with a meat cleaver - giving him a scar running from his mouth to his eye, which distorts his face. LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Clothes He wears a black hat with a very wide brim and a blood red sash around the crown. He wears a black trenchcoat in All Light Turns Dark, with a golden badge bearing the word "SHERIFF" pinned onto the left-side breast pocket. His shirt is dark grey, and he wears a blood-red bandana around his neck. His boots and trousers also black. Facial Decay His face has tattered scraps of flesh across it, but the rest is all exposed skull. He claimed his brain was held together with twine. The whole scalp has flesh on it, but also burn marks. His black hair still shows, though only in patches. These two factors indicate mass burning, which could also be how his face is mostly missing. His left eye is red and demonic, whilst the other is normal. Origin Dead Justice became the superhero alias of Tony Vinson after retiring from the role of the second Nitro. Tony Vinson was always a huge fan of cowboys and western films, so he modeled his costume after cowboys. Background LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Dead Justice was in the second chapter (Lord Nebula's Revelation) and first appeared in the level Predator. He, alongside Scorpio and Nitro, battled against the Raptor and eventually managed to overwhelm the villain. He later helped in The Monster by lassoing Mybrant. However, this did lead to him and Scorpio being dragged over the docks. Nonetheless, Dead Justice managed to shoot Mybrant in the shoulder, causing the latter to stop running away from them. He later went to duel against Impersonator in the Brigstone Theatre, and managed to defeat the villain alongside Scorpio and Nitro. Later, he battled against the extraterrestrial battle forces of 51 and Lord Nebula. After a long battle at Lord Nebula's Water Base, he received word from Commissioner Edward that Nebula had fled the compound. Personality Unlike other Dark Defenders, Dead Justice did what he did mostly for pay. He was rather low on money, and so became a costumed bounty hunter. Dead Justice was always very focused on a mission, and did not usually join in conversations unless with Scorpio. He did not get on very well with Nitro or Tobak, and was often very violent. Nonetheless, he was rather courageous and would accept any mission, provided he was paid well enough. Abilities Dead Justice was not very agile or powerful, but he did make excellent plans. He was even able to take control of L.0's entire lower body without even one alarm going off. He was an incredibly experienced gunslinger, able to even draw (a term meaning when a gun is pulled from its holster), aim, and fire in under half a second. However, he was very fast, and proficient in hand-to-hand combat. According to myth, he once killed ten men in under half a minute under heavy fire without firing even one shot himself. Weapons and Accessories He also kept a communicator inside his hat. His hat also had Kevlar sown into the brim and crown of his hats, meaning he could use them as shields. Dead Justice used an impressive arsenal of weapons and tools to ensure that he would be well-prepared for any situation and to make up for his lesser prowess in athletics. He took pride in arming himself with only the finest weapons and equipment. He carried a pair of personalized .38 Smith and Wesson revolvers—nicknamed his "Persuaders," which were made of an expensive, one-of-a-kind alloy that prevented overheating during prolonged usage. These could hold multiple types of bullet, including explosive, gas, and multiple others. He capped the guns with silencers when necessary—though doing so reduced their range—and wore a set of quick-draw holsters to hold them at his waist. He developed a habit of hiding spare weapons and so kept a concealed bola, a smaller hold-out pistol, and a variety of different explosives on his person. He also was known to use precious chips of metal for bribery when the situation called for it. Family Members Unknown Vinson - Father Relationships Notes * He is voiced by Corey Burton, who played the mercenary Cad Bane in Star Wars: the Clone Wars. Indeed, the dialogue for Dead Justice is stolen from Burton's lines in the show * The name was taken from the monster Dead Justice, who starred as a ghost in a season one episode of Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated * In dated western films, 'good' cowboys traditionally wore white hats. However, Dead Justice wears a black stetson, which was traditionally the colour of the antagonists' hats. * While his alter ego, Tony Vinson, was shown in a flashback in LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame, it has never been confirmed if he is now wearing a mask or if he is truly undead. It is said only one person other than himself knows the answer, but who it is - and what the answer is - remain unknown. * He kept a journal on him at all times, which he only opened to write in or read. In the first game, he kept between his bandolier and his jacket. In the second game, it is inside his coat. * In the first game, he has two throwing stars on his left leg. These can not be used in portable or console versions of the game. * His (normal) eye/s change colour throughout the games. ** In LEGO Scorpio, they are brown ** In LEGO Scorpio 2, they are pale blue ** In LEGO Scorpio 3, they are dark green ** In LEGO Scorpio 4, they are dark red and glowing (he has no story mode role, but is playable) * In the Scorpio book, he is usually referred to as 'Vinson' in the war chapters, rather than 'Tony' or 'Nitro'. Quotes * * Sure, sure. As long as I get paid, it makes no difference to me. * I'm in control. I make the rules now! * Now all I need's a new hat. For trying to blend in, your hat sure makes you ''stand out.'' I don't like to hide under a helmet. Gallery ]] Category:LEGO Scorpio: The Videogame Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 2: Age of Evil Characters Category:LEGO Scorpio 3: All Light Turns Dark Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Dark Defenders